


She’ll Always Be My Girl

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [6]
Category: My Girl (1991)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV First Person, Point of View, Scene Point of View, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas J muses on Vada, himself and summer during the scene where Vada is teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’ll Always Be My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new oneshot I cooked up while watching the part of the 1991 film My Girl where Vada is teased by two other girls because she hangs out with Thomas J because he’s a boy and unpopular. This is Thomas J’s thoughts during that scene. (I decided to take creative license and call Vada’s two tormentors Megan and Lisa because they weren’t given names in the film — which I thought was unfair.) Plus, Macaulay Culkin did a fantastic job of portraying Thomas J in the film and doing his character’s voice-over for the film’s trailer. He’s a great actor! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own My Girl. I own the stories, songfics, crossovers, oneshots and poems I cook up from time to time.**

She’ll Always Be My Girl

_I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May  
I guess you’d say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin’ ‘bout my girl (my girl)

_I’ve got so much honey the bees envy me_  
I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
I guess you’d say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin’ ‘bout my girl (my girl)  
~The Temptations, **My Girl**

**Thomas J’s POV**

Vada Sultenfuss is my best friend. However, she’s teased by other girls. The reason why is they’re jealous that she has me for a best friend and they don’t see the benefits of having a boy for a friend in front of them.

One day, Vada and I were sitting outside playing cards when Shelly, a make-up artist her dad had hired, stepped outside. Seeing the card game we were playing, she sat down on the top step (Vada and I were sitting on the second step) and asked, “Who’s winning?”

Vada replied, “I am.”

Then there was the sound Vada knew all too well. The sound of a trio of girls — Megan, Lisa and Judy — giggling.

Then Megan’s voice called out, “Look, it’s Vada and her _little boyfriend_.”

Vada replied, “He is _not_ my boyfriend!”

“I bet you she kisses him on the **lips** ,” said Lisa.

“You’d think I’d kiss that ugly old thing?” Vada shot back.

“Yeah, anyway,” I said. 

However, I was a little — well, intrigued. What was all this “boyfriend and kissing” business? I had no idea. But one of these days I decided to find out. After all, it can be hard for a girl and boy to be just friends. I should know; I see it often. 

After all, I have a passion and zest for life. The questions that buzzed through the air like honey bees from person to person, the traditions of summer — it sure is neat.

Summer is the coolest out of the four seasons, and so are the colors — green, gold, yellow and red. 

Plus, school ends, resulting in people having free time for three months out of every year. Fairs and carnivals are set up so people can spend their hard-earned savings on something they really want or like. And the coolest part is, on the Fourth of July, you look up and there are fireworks decorating the heavens. It’s pretty cool! 

Lazy summer days. Free time. Vacations. Trees showing off their leafy green coats. 

I was pulled out of my musings as Megan said,  
“Come on, let’s go. Judy’s father owns the Bijou Theatre and we get to see all the movies we want for **free**.”

“Maybe you can come sometime,” said Judy. Megan and Lisa gave her a disgusted look.

“Eww. Don’t invite **her**. She’ll have to bring her **boyfriend** ,” said Lisa.

Then Megan and Lisa began to chant, in a sing-song voice as they walked down the sidewalk,

_“Vada and Thomas_  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
“First comes love, then comes marriage,  
Then comes Thomas J and the baby carriage.”

Judy gave Vada a sad look, and then shrugged her shoulders as she walked off, lagging behind Megan and Lisa.

Then Shelly looked at Vada, having witnessed the whole exchange, and said,  
“You know, Vada, you shouldn’t let those girls upset you.”

Then Vada spoke the words I will never forget and treasure forever.

“I’m not upset. I would never play with those girls. I only surround myself with people whom I find intellectually stimulating.”

Then, upon hearing those words, I looked up at Shelly and smiled.

Vada and I will always be friends. It is sad that, according to some people, when you get older, friends stop being friends.  
But Vada will always be one thing to me.

My girl.

Vada Sultenfuss and Thomas J Sennett — friends forever!

**Author's Note:**

> **Well, I hope you like it. (Thomas J is a wonderful character, and he’s a great friend to Vada in the film. So I prefer to write stories about when he is alive during the film, rather than ones about when Vada has to cope with his death.)**


End file.
